


Shine for me (One day we'll be free)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Boys In Love, Business man! Jeongin, Convenience stores in the night, Implied homophobia, M/M, Moon, Secret Relationship, Student! Changbin, train of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Jeongin and his moon lived in the night. Their love was enough to light up their world.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Shine for me (One day we'll be free)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be fluffy but it delved into slightly angsty, sorry.  
> Enjoy !

The night stretched, dark and quiet. But not there. In a busy city like this one, quiet and darkness were unknown to all. 

The surprising number of cars, rarer passerbys, the occasional light filtering through shutters in buildings betraying someone’s late evening.

A distant police siren, or maybe it was a fire truck.

The common convenience store with people looking for a late night snack or an urgent item.

Sometimes, a nightclub in the apex of its night, booming music sounding muffled.

Jeongin liked walking back home in the late evening. Maybe considering early morning ? He didn’t really care. 

Long, tiring work hours, stretching so much longer after the usual 5pm. People walking by him would probably think he had had a dinner meeting, or went out with colleagues at the end of the day, but he had just been slaving hours away, like every night.

He felt tired, surely looking the part, but a late walk back home always calmed him down, allowing his mind to wander away from the business world he strutted so confidently in. 

Thinking about something other than the major meetings planned for tomorrow that he had worked on all evening.

Just thinking about the beautiful sky and its stars, invisible in the light pollution of the city. The show’s main attraction was there though, the moon, shining brightly despite being nothing more than a thin sliver of white in the large dark veil, accompanied by a few clouds.

Jeongin liked the moon. 

Because it was always there, something stable in his crazy world.

Because it shone so gorgeously, up in the endless void.

Because it listened to him when he talked.

Because it didn’t see him as one of South Korea’s main bachelors.

Because it kept all of his secrets, and even more.

But most of all, because it reminded him of his own moon, shining even brighter.

Changbin had always been more at ease during the night, and that was a secret to no one who came across him. His affection bled into his behaviour, his actions that became more poised once the sun disappeared, his voice that turned more assured once dark fell.

Jeongin, who had been fascinated by the moon his whole life, could not make the younger leave his mind.

His devotion for the astre had slipped and attached itself to the first thing that had surpassed it in Jeongin’s eyes.

His feet unknowingly took him to the place where the other was. 

His workplace, an empty store with harsh white lighting that he always dimmed down when he was the only one to work.

The soft chime of the bell as he walked past the automatic doors made him look up.

A soft smile broke out on Changbin’s face, illuminating it. Jeongin walked closer to the counter behind which he stayed. He didn’t stay there though, stepping out to pull the older in a dizzying kiss.

“I didn’t think you’d come tonight, hyung.”

Jeongin couldn’t keep a giggle in at the words.

How silly.

“You know I always do, moon.”

And it was true. Every time Changbin had a shift that ended around the time Jeongin was meant to go home, he came to see him and walked him home. 

Sure, sometimes he finished working before that, but in his field, there was always something more to do. Changbin didn’t have to know about that.

“I feel bad though… You look exhausted, you don’t have to walk me home all the time.”

Jeongin’s heart warmed up at the words, at his lover’s caring touch on his cheek.

“I can’t see you all day but the night is ours to take. Why would I waste our time, moon ?”

He erased the other’s pout with a soft kiss, followed by countless others. Changbin pulled back, pink coloring his soft cheeks.

“We’re still in public, hyung.”

Jeongin cleared his throat, straightening the lapels of his blaser, gently taking his lover’s hand.

“I’m sorry, dear, but soon. I promise.”

He pressed a kiss to the soft skin of his hand, continuing to caress it even when he guided it back down. 

In the night, no one cared. That’s why Jeongin loved it so much.

In the night, no one stopped to see whose hand he was holding. 

No one tried to peak at the face of the person he was kissing.

No one knew him, in the night.

He wasn’t Yang Jeongin, the perfect match and every parent’s dream son-in-law in the night.

In the night, he was just Jeongin, partner of Changbin’s, lover of the moon.

A nameless face, a faceless name.

He wanted nothing more than to be able to be that as well in the day, when Changbin had to attend his university, himself having to leave for that ostensibly large building in the middle of the city. 

He yearned for the day where he would be able to pick his moon up from his house and drive him around, dropping him off on campus, uncaring of anyone who could see them. Maybe, if he let his mind wonder further, sharing a home, being able to wake up and have his lover right there, to kiss him as the first thing he did, to fall asleep holding him in his arms.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss him breathless on the street and hold his hand, to take him on the cheesiest dates, to shower him with all the love, affection and gifts he deserved, because he deserved all of it.

He wanted to see Changbin bloom and hopefully, he would be the one by his side at that moment.

Jeongin just wanted a world where they were together, and nothing else.

He just wanted Changbin.

They both knew it wasn’t realistic though, at least not anytime soon.

So for now, they made due with their night world, the only one where they could currently be together in the way they truly wanted.

But soon. 

Soon they would be together, and nothing would stand between them, Jeongin would make sure of it.

As another exhausted employee came in, Changbin packed up his things, leaving his coworker to a quiet shift.

Linking their hands together, Jeongin grabbed his lover’s bag, ignoring his protests.

“Let’s go home.”

Changbin’s smile was so beautiful. Way too happy for a late night like this. But they didn’t care, the night was theirs to take.

Seize the day, seize the night. 

Seize the world.

“Yes, home.”

Soon. 

Home would be shared. 

Home would be warm. 

Home would be theirs.

They begun walking on the pavement.

Just two other people outside at an ungodly hour.

That was a good thing, Jeongin thought. God didn’t have to see them anyways.

There, with Changbin’s hand in his own, he felt good. And one day, this bright feeling of happiness and unadulterated love, he would get to feel it during the day. 

The sun wouldn’t chase away his moon any longer. They would stand side by side for the world to see.

And they would be happy.

But for now, they had to remain in the night.

Nameless faces.

Faceless names.

But at least, it was no longer one.

There were two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this in an hour and a half of trance, absolutely not.  
> Why is Jeongin always linked to the moon ? I don't know.  
> I also have an idea of a plot for this universe so if you're intrigued, stay tuned.  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
